This study is a second in a series designed to evaluate the role of the thymus in HIV disease and utilizes highly active anti-retroviral therapy to suppress viral replication and spread within intrathymic compartments. The investigator will then initiate studies to test the possibility that total lymphoid irradiation (TLI) may serve to reduce the total body viral load and facilitate thymic repopulation of the periphery. By shielding the thymus from the effects of such radiation and by administering highly active anti-retroviral therapy concomitantly, infected T and myloid cells in the peripheral lymphoid system may be eliminated, viral spread from surviving infected cells may be suppressed, and the peripheral system may be repopulated with naive T-cells emigrating from the thymus. This study is primarily designed to test the safety and feasibility of such approach as well as to provide extensive evaluation of virologic, immunologic, and clinical parameters.